Crimson Dragon's Howl
by ItsEizanAgain
Summary: A huge event will be held in Kuoh tonight. Issei and his band members has a surprise packed up. While Issei was out to practice his band, the girls finds out his other identity as a band leader. How will they react?. Is Issei good at singing?. Two words. FIND. OUT.


**Uhh, urrmmm hey!, This is just a random two chapter story that I wrote which is quite easy and fast. Which takes like maybe an hour. Lel.**

 **So, this story was inspired by Dark Warrior Of The Multiverse's story, Song Of The Red Dragon. Keep that in mind.**

 **So just to be clear, this story happens in volume 14 before the meeting with the vampires. (Actually, I rewrited this story like six times until I think it's alright.)**

 **The songs in this story is all by Breaking Benjamin. ONE OF MY FAVORITE BANDS OF ALL TIME. They're totally amazing, you guys should check them out. The songs are 'Anthem Of The Angels', 'Failure' and 'Dear Agony'.**

 **But please, I don't know if this is allowed in . If it is illegal to insert lyrics of non-fictional bands that I mentioned, I will delete this story right away.**

 **So!, I present to you!, Red Dragon's Melody!. Enjoy dudes and dudetts! :D.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD and Breaking Benjamin.**_

* * *

"Talks"

'Thoughts'

 **"Video"**

* * *

It was 8' in the Saturday morning, which means Issei and his harem has gotten out of bed and ready for another their daily ecchi life. Without sex, just to make it clear. I MEANT IT, NO SEX UNTIL YOU'RE MARRIED.

*Ahem*, In Issei's room, we see our favorable boobs-loving, selfless, kind and brave pervert Hyoudou Issei dressing up. The girls were expecting Issei to come down for breakfast. But, this dude has something else to plan...

And this plan has something to do with Kuoh Academy's next event which will takes place in Kuoh's city hall tonight!, Kuoh's Night!, which is a singing contest between students in Kuoh Academy. And it is a total secret that Issei will be participating in the contest!.

Grinning at how will the girls and whole world react to him, Issei opens up the wardrobe and took out a black leather jacket after rummaging the hanged clothes. He puts on the leather jacket and zips it up halfway, showing a matching black t-shirt underneath it.

He then strode to the bed and crouches, he shrugs up the bed's cover to reveal whats underneath it. There were some few Gunpla boxes where he hides his porno mags, couple of DvD cases and stuffs that looks odd for a person like Issei. There was a guitar case(Which means there is a guitar in it obviously, duurrhh), audio cables, a microphone, and a small speaker. All of it looks like a rock band's equipment if someone has a brain to figure it out.

Issei smiled and takes out the guitar case and place it on his shoulder after brushing off the dust from the case and leaves underneath the bed uncovered.

He opened the case after unlocking it. He smiled softly at the crimson-black electric guitar that stayed still without any dust in it.

Staring at the guitar, he remembered the first time when he learned how to play it when he was eleven. Early this year before he became a Devil, he remembered how he formed a band. There was him, Matsuda, Motohama and Kiryuu, agreeing to form a band of four people. Speaking about his band which they call themselves, 'Comatose'. There were four members. The lead singer and guitar, Issei. The bass, Matsuda, The keyboard, Motohama and lastly, the drums, Aika. Their dream was to form a band and hopefully become popular. Though, not asking for publicity.

It wasn't just a dream, it was the way to enjoy youth. Not to ask for shitty publicity and sorts. When he came across the word publicity, a certain rich boy with brown hair who screamed and moaned "Baby, Baby, Baby, OOOOHHHHHH.." appears in his head.

 _Gross..._

Well, his life has changed now in very different ways. Being a band member will probably be his career in the human world. Hopefully, in the Underworld too if he is ready to introduce the three to the supernatural world.

Not like it's a hard task for him, he has matured a lot since the few months. He has learned many valuable things, gained incredible things, protected many things and lastly... LASTLY, he grinned pervertly. GROPED MANY THINGS.

LEWD THINGS ASIDE!, it's time to leave to Matsuda's place to practice their band.

 _Yosshh, time to go!_

Issei then strode to the desk before fumbling for something, he takes out a pen and a note then writes some messages before sticking it on to the wall.

After leaving the note, he strodes to the window and opens it before jumping off from it and goes to his destination.

Unknown to him, he has forgotten something that might change the girl's perspective towards him... Maybe?. Ummm, the bed covers, ahh yeaa!. They'll find out his erotic magazines! Of course!.

Is it?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ise-san?.. Ise-san are you awake?." A certain scaredy-cat, cutie-pie, blonde girl called out her infatuation's name from outside his room.

Not sure if Issei heard her called out his name, she enters the room after saying "Sorry for intruding...". She fumbles around the room after seeing that he was not there and notices the window was opened. She then strides to the desk after noticing a yellow note on the wall and reads it.

 _I have gone to Matsuda's place!, be back by evening!. Your infatuation, Issei._

"Mou, looks like Ise-san is up to something ecchi again." She predicted it. If it is Matsuda or Motohama, the trio is probably watching Kaben Rider Pinky. Looking around the room, she noticed something under the bed that was left uncovered by Issei a few moments ago.

She crouched and takes a peek under the bed, noticing the equipments and boxes under it.

 _What on earth are these?_

She then noticed a cardboard box that says 'Album' at it's side. Curious, she slides the box out and opens it, there were DvD cases in it with a disk in it.

LeL, obviously, what do you expect to keep inside a DvD case. Wtf do I have to explain that anymore?.

*Ehem*, back to the story...

While Asia was busy 'investigating' the box full of DvDs, a certain cheerful, cute but actually a warrior chestnut haired girl came in the room.

"O-Hayo Asiaaa-chaaaan~~~, what'cha doing in Ise-kun's room?."

"Ah, good morning Irina-san. I'm just checking Ise-san's stuff."

"Eeehhh?!, are those his impure DvDs again?." Irina blushed and takes out a DvD. She has been checking out some lewd stuffs on the internet recently. For... "Educational purposes.". Well, that could explain the moanings "Ise!, Ise!, Ise!, Ise!~~~" in her room at night...

"No, most of his ecchi DvD has ecchi arts on it. But these DvDs has titles on it." Asia said as she rummages the box.

"Hehh, you're right, this is not like Ise-kun's eroge that we bought last time. This one says 'Bury Me Alive' and this says 'The Great Divide'."

Irina then spotted a green transparent folder in the box and took it out. Only to find some A4 papers with writings on it.

"Look Asia-chan!, these are lyric sheets!."

While Irina is busy with the sheets, Asia's face became shocked after finding a small picture between the DvDs. In the picture is a candid photo of Issei holding a red electronic guitar. Oh and did I mention that Issei looks hot in the picture, enough to make his harem members wet?. Hohoho...

"Look at this picture Irina-san!, isn't this Ise-san in this picture!." Asia said in surprise before Irina snatched it with a clear blush on her face.

"Y-you're right, it is Issei but he looks younger, maybe he was fifteen or sixteen in this picture. Combining these DvDs, the gear under the bed and this picture... Could it be... that..."

""Ise-kun/Ise-san is a...?."" Both of them can just blink at each other for awhile before screaming at the of their lungs. Giving both of their respective shocked faces.

""EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!.""

Seems like it is another cheerful(chaotic at the same time) day for the residents of the Hyoudou household.

* * *

In the kitchen, we find the residents of the Hyoudou household doing their respective activities. Rias and Akeno were cooking breakfast. While the others are simply watching the morning drama show with Kuroka, Ophis and Le Fay who are also officialy residents. Issei's Okaa-san and Otou-san were out shopping, leaving the supernatural beings in peace.

"Ne ne?, don't you think this story's main character has a lot in common to Issei-chin?, nyaa." Kuroka asked while wagging her tail left and right.

"You're quite right Kuroka, getting killed by your a person that you cared very much is really tragic. Wait, how did you knew about this?." Xenovia answered before asking Kuroka.

"Aaaaahhh, Shirone told me about this. Nya, Shirone?." Kuroka gave a wink to Koneko.

"...Yes, I told her about that."

"But, that's just mean. Don't you think Ise is still traumatized after the incident?." It was Le Fay this time.

"He is... but we encouraged him to let go of her a long time ago." Akeno who was standing behind the sofa where Le Fay and Ravel sat interjected. She then continues.

"Ise was unable to confess his feeling towards us before because of her, but after the match with Bael Sairaorg, things has gotten clear now. Isn't that right Rias?." Akeno smiled and called out Rias who was in the kitchen. Rias nods before saying "That's right." with a smile.

"Nyaa, I see, I see. It's just his way ne?. If he continues like that everyone would fall for him. I could probably fall for him, Ophis would fall for him and maybe Le Fay too ne?."

"W-W-W-W-W-What are y-y-you sa-saying Ku-Kuroka-san, I-I'm just a fan of him t-t-thats all." Le Fay stuttered and her face begin to redden.

The girls can just laugh and agrees with Kuroka. Then, they heard some rumbling coming downstairs. The door then opened violently, it was Asia and Irina with a pale face. Irina has the box of DvDs earlier with her.

"Asia-chan, Irina-chan, what's going on with you two?." Akeno questioned.

"M-M-Minna!, you guys have to see this!. It's-it's-it's!."

"Woaahh, calm down Irina, tell us, what happened?." Xenovia stood up and strode to Irina's position and pats her back. After a few seconds of inhale and exhale, she clears up her throat.

"Ise-kun is- Ise-kun is a musician."

Silence. Everyone in the room could only stay silent hearing the claim.

""""E-ehhh?!.""""

* * *

After calling Kiba and Gasper to their house, the whole peerage has gathered to investigate this 'case'. They were sitting on their respective places in the living room while the box of DvDs and lyric sheets that was

"So, Ise is a musician but he haven't told us yet?. Mou, why did he have to hides from us though." Rias said after observing the DvDs one by one.

"What is a musician?." Ophis asked and tilts her head.

"A musician is a person who writes songs and sings. And also plays musical instruments." Le Fay explained.

"Maybe Issei-sama is too shy to show it to us. It is normal for a teenage boy to have a hobby like these." Rossweise suggested while putting a hand under her chin.

"Shy isn't a way to describe Ise-kun however." Kiba stated.

"...These songs are probably hard-rock, post-grunge and alternative rock genres judging by the titles. Plus, Ise-senpai has a guitar in this picture." Koneko said in her usual monotone voice.

"Hmm, close speculations Koneko-chan. Plus, these songs were written by himself because Asia found the lyric sheets earlier." Xenovia agreed while reading the lyrics.

"Well, there is only one way to find out right?." Ravel said while raising a finger, showing the sign of suggestion. Everyone in the room nods in unison.

"Lets... Try this one, 'Anthem Of The Angels'." Rossweise takes out the DvD from it's case and slids it in to the player.

As the girls _ **(KIBA AND GASPER ARE TRAPS. I'M TOTALLY SURE)**_ sat back and watch, the video starts to play.

In the video was Issei, Matsuda, Motohama and Aika in a recording studio each with their respective instruments. The band leader, Issei plays the guitar, Matsuda, the bass, Motohama, the keyboard and lastly Aika, the drums.

The group were left shock. They couldn't say anything but just watch.

 **"This song is a random work of ours, this has nothing related to the dead or alive. We represent, 'Anthem Of The Angels'."** Issei disclaimed in the video. He then gives the signal countdown of three with is finger and then incomes the nuke(Intro)

 **"HIT IT!"**

 **{P/S: The girls reactions while Issei sings is your imagination, feel free.}**

 _ **[Intro]**_

 _ **White walls surrounds us**_

 _ **No light will touch your face again**_

 _ **Rain taps the window**_

 _ **As we sleep among the dead**_

 _ **Days go on forever**_

 _ **But I have not left your side**_

 _ **We can chase the dark together**_

 _ **If you go, then so will I**_

 _ **There is nothing left of you**_

 _ **I can see it in your eyes**_

 _ **Sing the anthem of the angels**_

 _ **And say the last goodbye**_

 _ **Cold light above us**_

 _ **Hope fills the heart and fades away**_

 _ **Skin white as winter**_

 _ **As the sky returns to grey**_

 _ **Days go on forever**_

 _ **But I have not left your side**_

 _ **We can chase the dark together**_

 _ **If you go, then so will I**_

 _ **There is nothing left of you**_

 _ **I can see it in your eyes**_

 _ **Sing the anthem of the angels**_

 _ **And say the last goodbye**_

 _ **I keep holding onto you**_

 _ **But I can't bring you back to life**_

 _ **Sing the anthem of the angels**_

 _ **Then say the last goodbye**_

 _ **You're dead alive**_

 _ **You're dead alive**_

 _ **You're dead alive**_

 _ **You're dead alive**_

 _ **There is nothing left of you**_

 _ **I can see it in your eyes**_

 _ **Sing the anthem of the angels**_

 _ **And say the last goodbye**_

 _ **I keep holding onto you**_

 _ **But I can't bring you back to life**_

 _ **Sing the anthem of the angels**_

 _ **And say the last goodbye**_

 _ **Sing the anthem of the angels**_

 _ **And say the last goodbye**_

 _ **Sing the anthem of the angels...**_

"...That... was... awesome!." Gasper said and jumped off from her seat.

"Ise's voice, Ise's voice, Ise's voice, Ise's voice, Ise's voice, Ise's voice,Ise's voice, Ise's voice, Ise's voice, Ise's voice, Ise's voice, Ise's voice." Rias mumbled, ignoring the others around her,

"...Rias-buchou, I know how you feel..."

"Asia, that was Aika in the video right, the drummer?!." Xenovia asked and turned to Asia.

"Haii!, Matsuda-san and Motohama-san were in the video too." Asia exclaimed.

"Wooow, I didn't expect Ise-kun's voice to be this good, it surely makes me... wet." Akeno said blushily but mumbled the last part.

"I agree Akeno, he truly has a talent in singing." Rossweise who was beside Akeno said in an impressed manner.

"Then you agreed about being wet part?." Akeno said with a pervy grin.

"W-What? How did you know?-...!."

"M-masaka?, I was just joking but you really did wet yourself?."

"Huuaaahhh, Rossweise-san really wet herself?." Ravel blushed and backs away from Rossweise, if she was contagious or something.

"N-noo, I-I-I... Huuuaaahhhh!, Akeno-bakaaa!." Rossweise cursed and ran away from the room, crying.

Few moments after Rossweise stormed out, It was then a magic circle appeared. It was Sirzechs-sama, Grayfia and Azazel who appeared.

"What's with hustle? Did something happened?." Sirzechs asked after greeted the group. Which the devils gave their respects.

"Onii-sama! You came just right in time!." Rias stood up and strode to Sirzechs.

"Ora, what is it?."

* * *

To be continued...

Just kidding. I'm not that evil, 2 minutes later...

* * *

"So you're saying that Ise actually has a talent in singing and has his own band?. Well, what are you waiting for, hit the player then." Azazel said and sits on the couch.

"I also wish to hear Ise-kun sing, lets stay here for a bit Grayfia." Grayfia nodded at her husband's order.

"I want to watch too." Rossweise who opened the door enters the room with a fed-up look on her face.

"Ahh, you're back, early too." Akeno giggled.

"Ne ne, have you changed your panties, nyaa?."

"Urusaaii!." Rossweise growled and puffed her cheeks.

"Lets try this one." Ophis took out a DvD titled 'Failure'.

"Hnn, sure, why not Ophis-chan." Rias smiled and takes the DvD from Ophis before playing it. And as usual, introduction comes first.

 **"This song has nothing related to dead or alive, as usual, uuhhh and we represent to you, 'Failure'."**

 **"HIT IT!"**

 **[Intro]**

 _ **Life will come our way**_

 _ **it has only just begun**_

 _ **The world will die alone**_

 _ **The frail will fall below**_

 _ **Time will take our place**_

 _ **We return it back to one**_

 _ **The calm before the cold**_

 _ **The long and lonely road**_

 _ **Look for the light that leads me home**_

 _ **Tired of feeling lost**_

 _ **Tired of letting go**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **Failureeeee**_

 _ **Drive the cloud away**_

 _ **We will fall from last to none**_

 _ **The dark before the dawn**_

 _ **The war will carry on**_

 _ **Look for the light that leads me home**_

 _ **Tired of feeling lost**_

 _ **Tired of letting go**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **Tired of wasted breath**_

 _ **Tired of nothing left**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **Failureeee**_

 _ **[Solo]**_

 _ **Tired of feeling lost**_

 _ **Tired of letting go**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down (WHOLE WORLD DOOWWWNN!)**_

 _ **Tired of wasted breath**_

 _ **Tired of nothing left**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **Tear the whole world down**_

 _ **We bury the sunlight! (so long)**_

 _ **We bury the sunlight! (so long)**_

 _ **(so long) Failureeee**_

 _ **(so long) Failureeee**_

 _ **We bury the sunlight! (so long)**_

 _ **We bury the sunlight! (so long)**_

 _ **(so long) Failureeee**_

 _ **(so long) Failureeee**_

 _ **(So long...)**_

 _ **Failureee...**_

"That was... beautiful..." Azazel said and wipes off a tear from his left eye.

"How do I put it?, this song makes me feel... achieving nirvana, the chorus and all, it's just plain beautiful. Ahh, thanks Grayfia dear." Sirzechs blows off his nose with a tissue handed out by Grayfia.

"Have you guys noticed that this songs that Issei wrote reflects much of his life?." Rossweise said while she carefully read the lyrics.

"It does but these songs were written earlier this year, which means Ise hasn't become a Devil that time right?." Xenovia debated.

"But it can't be a coincidence right?..." Azazel said while holding his chin. The group looked at each other at how bizarre the coincidence was. The silent then broke when Sirzechs-sama decided to speak up.

"Speaking of Ise-kun, where is he?."

"Uhmm, Ise-san went to his friends house earlier morning and left a note that he will be back by evening."

"Is that so, I guess he's probably practicing his band for tonight's show. I mean, he left this morning by just leaving a note right?. Is it not obvious that he will participating tonight's event?."

Silence. The sound of processing brains. Just waiting for the nerves system to respond to it.

"""EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!."""

In the end, the Hyoudou residents ended up their whole daylight watching their infatuation singing.

* * *

Meanwhile with our lucky-bastard...

"AACCHHOOOM!." Uhh, damn it, this is the third time I sneezed today. Could it be I have a flu?...

"Oi, daijobu ka, it'd be bad if you caught a flu bro." Matsuda who has the bass in his arms says that while handing out a tissue to me. I said "Thanks dude" and blow my nose. Even if I catch a flu, I must practice for tonights event!.

"No, it's not a flu. You sneezed three times in a row, that means someone is mentioning you. Ne, could it be your... girlfriends are up to something?." Kiryuu says that with a mischievous grin while resting her head on the drum.

"Aahhh, you're right. Hoooohh, I'm such a lucky-bastard am I?." Haaahhh, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, Irina and Kuroka~~. Just imagining them makes me smile this wide.

Kiryuu notices something with those two and opens her mouth. The two weren't reacting when I said that. Come to think about it, these two would beat me straight to the face if it comes to my luckiness with girls.

"Hey, you two aren't going to beat Ise-kun up?." The duo makes a proud smile and thumps their chest like dorks.

"Hehh, we have nothing to worry more about." Matsuda says that.

""Cuz, after tonight!, we will finally be popular and get a girlfriend!."" The duo said that in unison and starts dancing.

"Uhh, thats great dudes..." I said that with a bitter smile.

But seriously, I sense something is going on. It makes me feel... anxious... . The feeling when your personal stuffs(PORN) are being discovered... . The feeling you have when your personal stuffs are being violated...

"Hmm?, whats wrong Ise-kun?." Kiryuu notices me and asks.

"Oh, nothing." Actually, I feel like somebody is digging out the 'gold spot' under my bed... . Blehhh, lets just brush the problem off for a moment.

After regaining my consciousness, I grabbed my guitar beside me and stood up.

"Sa!, let's continue our practice!. Tonight is the night we will finally make our first appearance as the 'Comatose'!."

Aika twirls the sticks in her hands and stood up.

"Heh, we have been waiting this moment for ages!."

""Yosh!, we're pumped up!.""

In the end, we spend our whole daylight to practice for tonight's event.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **How was it?. I think I have not much to say about next's chapter so yeaahh. I'll skip to the next.**

 **About my stories, yeaaa, the other stories.. . Hmm, I think I need to make a rewrite of the Iron Pawn. I'm not sure when I'm gonna update Crimson Tears. Ummm... Prison Dragon?, dunno.**

 **Actually, I have another story planned out and I think I'm gonna focus on it. The story was inspired by SoulRipperGhost95's The Betrayed Of Issei Hyoudou. I'll explain the story right away.**

 **The story is about the whole world forgotten who Issei was. After Issei lost Ddraig, he confronts deep stress and was forced to quit the DxD team which causes a huge quarrel.**

 **After the quarrel between Issei and the ORC, Issei snaps and ran away. But when he returns after realizing that he was being mean, the ORC group forgots who Issei was and replaced 'Issei' with Rizevim and Euclid. To make it clear, the whole world has been brainwashed. The ORC has been brainwashed, Kuoh, the Three Factions, THE WHOOLLEEE WORLD.**

 **That is all I have to explain, please review if you guys look forward for my next story. I assure you guys!, this story will be really heartbreaking!.**


End file.
